


Greg on being a busdriver.

by altothex



Category: Ghostbusters - All Media Types, Original Work, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altothex/pseuds/altothex
Summary: Greg (50 year old retired former busdriver) goes on a monologue about his old busdriver and what his experience was like having been a busdriver for 20 years. (It sucks.)





	Greg on being a busdriver.

**Author's Note:**

> The Slender stuff comes later, this will  
> Eventually lead into a ghostbusters parody set in the slenderverse. But first: an introduction to one of the characters.  
> (Strong-ish language)

My busdriver wasn’t really the pedo kind, He was the kind that you could tell was about to snap at any given moment, ya know? The older kids actually kind of kept the bus regulated because unlike the younger kids, we knew that he was one misplaced Steve Urkel reference away from just careening the fuckin bus off the side of the road. (Steve Urkel was our go to annoying catchphrase source as kids, equivalent to tobuscus or pewdiepie when I was a busdriver.) And I always thought it was just that one guy, but now that I have experience being a busdriver for 20 years. I really honestly understand why. It’s. Oh man. It’s one of the least self respecting jobs you can have. It’s not by any means a rewarding job. It’s basically baby sitting. For less pay. More often. In a small, closed environment. While you are also tasked with making sure you get to the correct place in a timely manner, and in a safe manner, plus the baby sitting part which you can’t spend nearly enough focus on because as mentioned before, _driving a fucking bus here._ And having a bus with no air conditioning is _extremely_ common. That’s made worse when considering it’s Arizona, usually in the summer because it’s _always_ the fucking summer in Arizona and you have the added body heat of the shitty brat kids that won’t stop screaming references to YouTube lets players you’ve never fucking heard of nor do you have any context for. So yeah I honestly considered doing the thing my busdriver never did, and drive the bus off the side of the road. The only two things that stopped me from doing that were:

That if I did, I’d get even less respect from the fucking teachers and staff. Cause I

“wouldn’t have been able to even drive correctly”

or some shit remark they’d make as I get carted away off to the hospital or look down as a ghost at my mangled body and the shit for brains school staff crowded around my destroyed bus.

That and I wasn’t done playing Majora’s Mask. Being a busdriver sucks.


End file.
